Blow Your Mind
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Sequel TIME / Ketegangan seksual. Hasrat yang mengiringi setiap permainan kecil yang berawal dari sentuhan dan ciuman yang diakhiri dengan desahan dan napas yang memburu. Rencana seorang gadis yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi. / "Mingyu, hentikan." / "Salam kenal. Aku Hong Jisoo." / Meanie. GS. OS.


**BLOW YOUR MIND**

 **Sequel ff TIME**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, AU, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **Its Meanie fanfict.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Gyu..."

"Hmm?"

Lirikan sesaat diberikan pada wanita yang tengah tiduran di atas paha seorang Kim Mingyu. Kepala wanita itu menghadap ke arah perut _sixpack_ miliknya, dan ahhh sedikit mengenai sesuatu yang menggembung dari dalam celana pria itu. Sedari tadi Mingyu berusaha keras menahan gerakan miliknya.

"Gyu..."

"Apa, Sayang?"

Mingyu tetap fokus pada ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat, hm? Kenapa ini bergerak-gerak terus dari tadi?" tanya Wonwoo polos, jari telunjuknya berulang kali menyentuh, mengelus bahkan sedikit meremas kejantanan Mingyu seolah dirinya tengah bermain sesuatu yang menggemaskan. Hasilnya didapat Wonwoo cepat, terlihat semakin membesarnya kejantanan Mingyu di balik celana jeans pria itu.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo!"

Mingyu akhirnya berteriak frustasi menghadapi kejahilan Wonwoo yang seringkali terjadi. Mingyu langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan sofa menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu keras. Tergesa Mingyu menarik resleting celananya dan menurunkan _underwear_ miliknya, membebaskan kejantanannya yang begitu tersiksa.

Argh! Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo membuat hasratnya naik begitu mudahnya?!

 _Oh, shit_! Kim Mingyu secara bersamaan merasa sial namun begitu beruntung mendapatkan seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeram berusaha menuntaskan hasratnya dengan bayangan kekasihnya.

Bagaimana keadaan di ruang tengah?

Wonwoo?

Wanita itu tergelak puas melihat raut wajah sang calon suami.

Wonwoo sadar ia mencoba bermain-main dengan tingkat kesabaran Mingyu yang berjanji tidak akan membuat dirinya kehilangan keperawanan sampai mereka sah menikah. Tapi Wonwoo sesekali ingin melihat dan menggoda Mingyu dengan tingkahnya, salahkan Mingyu sendiri yang terkadang menghasut dewi seks Wonwoo.

Kali ini Wonwoo berulah karena kesal Mingyu lebih memperhatikan ponsel padahal mereka tengah berduaan setelah tiga hari tidak bertemu karena perjalanan bisnis Mingyu. Senyuman penuh kemenangan terukir di bibir Wonwoo. Balas dendam singkat berhasil dijalankannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang," panggil Mingyu dari arah sofa ruang tamu masih berada di apartemen Wonwoo hingga hari sudah beranjak sore.

"Ya?"

"Mau ikut aku ke bandara?" tanya Mingyu sembari menghampiri Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuhnya masih terbalut jubah mandi. Rambut panjangnya digulung dan diikat menjadi satu, menyisakan helaian-helaian yang turut terkena air saat mandi. Menimbulkan kesan seksi dan menggoda.

Refleks bola mata Mingyu semakin melebar mendapati Wonwoo seperti itu. Meski mengenakan jubah mandi tetap saja lekuk tubuh Wonwoo masih terlihat jelas, dan pria itu yakin jika Wonwoo belum mengenakan apapun di dalamnya. Oh, sialan! Kejantanannya langsung menegang kembali setelah tadi ia bermain solo.

Mingyu sedikit menyeringai. Mingyu mengakui kesalahannya karena membiarkan kekasih cantiknya tadi. Kesalahan yang dibalas dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan jiwa lelakinya jika saja Mingyu telah diperbolehkan menyentuh wanita itu.

Dengan sengaja Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo yang hendak menuju kamar, tangannya dengan gerakan halus serta cepat memeluk tubuh sintal wanitanya dari belakang. Merengkuh dan membiarkan kedua tangannya menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya. Dalam hati Mingyu menyeringai senang, tebakannya benar. Mingyu masih dapat merasakan tubuh telanjang Wonwoo dibaliknya.

Mingyu memang berjanji tidak akan bercinta dengan Wonwoo, tapi sekedar bermain sedikit, memuaskan sedikit libidonya yang menggelegak serta membiasakan Wonwoo dengan sedikit permainan jari dan lidah miliknya. Mingyu pikir tidak ada salahnya dilakukan.

Karena itu, Wonwoo yang sempet memberontak melepaskan diri. Kini tanpa sadar malah mencengkram lengan Mingyu. Jari-jemari pria itu menekan kedua payudara miliknya masih di luar balutan jubah mandi yang terasa menggelitik tubuhnya.

"Ahh~ Gyu~"

Wonwoo tersentak, desahan meluncur halus saat salah satu payudaranya diremas keras bersamaan dengan kecupan liar di leher jenjangnya. Hangat napas Mingyu menerpa kulitnya yang masih lembab sehabis mandi. Lidah pria itu semakin membasahi jalur yang dilewatinya dan memperlama di titik sensitif wanita cantik itu.

Wonwoo harus akui. Ini benar-benar terasa nikmat!

Gairah Wonwoo sudah benar-benar tersulut. Begitu juga dengan Mingyu yang semakin terbuai menjelajahi tubuh Wonwoo yang tidak menyadari jika tali jubah mandinya telah terlepas. Menampilkan celah pemandangan yang semakin menyulut gairah Mingyu. Jari jemarinya dengan nakal mulai bermain mulai dari atas belahan payudara besar Wonwoo, secara perlahan merayap turun membelai perut rata itu. Sedikit menyibak jubah, meneruskan belaian ke arah lengkungan pinggul. Mingyu sedikit memelankan elusan hingga Wonwoo menahan napas karena tangan pria itu menuju arah kewanitaannya.

Saat itu lah Mingyu dengan tidak sabaran menurun ke arah celah Wonwoo dan menyentuh titik rangsangan lainnya. Geraman Mingyu mengudara membuat Wonwoo semakin lemas. Namun geraman itu pula yang menyadarkan Wonwoo.

"Gyu~" ucap Wonwoo tersengal, mencoba mengelak, "Ohh... cukup, Sayang," lirihnya.

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mengahadap Mingyu yang memandangnya dengan intensitas penuh. Mingyu mengerjap sejenak, ia sadar ia telah terbawa oleh permainannya sendiri. Tapi sungguh wajah dengan kelopak mata sayu kekasihnya itu membuatnya tidak tahan.

Wonwoo terkejut, tiba-tiba bibir lembut dan basah Mingyu mulai menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir Mingyu bergerak lembut menyusuri lekuk bibirnya, dan ia memejamkan matanya pelan-pelan saat bibir Mingyu menekannya dan lidah pria itu membelai lembut bibirnya. Secara otomatis Wonwoo membalas lumatan bibir Mingyu. Sungguh sepasang kekasih itu menyukai kegiatan intim mereka.

Terlalu candu. Tidak ingin berhenti.

Kini Mingyu yang menghentikan ciuman mereka. Napas keduanya memburu. "Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Kim Wonwoo. Milikku."

Rona merah di wajah Wonwoo semakin terlihat. Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia mendengar nada kepemilikan dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Aku milikmu."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang berbicara. Hingga Wonwoo teringat sesuatu.

"Gyu..."

"Hmm?"

"Tadi kau bilang ingin ke bandara. Untuk apa?"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, mengingat kembali. Pesan yang berisi menyuruhnya menjemput seseoranng jam 6 sore ini di bandara. Mingyu melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore.

"Gawat sudah jam segini!" Mingyu dengan cepat melepaskan kontak fisik keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo mengernyit bingung.

"Sayang ayo cepat berpakaian. Temani aku ke bandara. Hari ini sepupu jauhku dari California datang ke sini untuk liburan. Tapi karena orangtuaku tidak ada yang bisa menjemputnya jadinya ia menyuruhku. Benar-benar manja, dasar bocah," ujar Mingyu sembari menarik Wonwoo ke dalam kamar untuk berganti baju.

"Oke, jadi bocah?"

"Tidak. Mahasiswi. Aku yakin dia pasti menyukaimu, Sayang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo tak yakin. Perasaan yang sering timbul saat Mingyu mengenalkannya pada keluarga sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja. Rileks, oke," ucap Mingyu, diberikannya kecupan singkat di dahi Wonwoo memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menyeret Mingyu untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Mereka sudah terlambat lima belas menit dari jadwal menjemput sang sepupu jauh. Tapi tak perlu susah payah mencari. Teriakan melengking khas gadis terdengar tak jauh dari mereka.

Sesosok gadis dengan pakaian santai. Hanya kaos _pressbody_ dipadu jaket dan celana jeans. Tersampir tas ransel ukuran kecil di salah satu bahunya dan koper lainnya tergeletak di samping gadis berwajah campuran tersebut.

"Mingyu _Oppa_!"

Gadis itu menarik kopernya mendekati Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Saat sudah dalam jarak dekat, gadis itu menubruk tubuh Mingyu keras.

" _Oppa_! Kangen!" serunya teredam dalam dekapan Mingyu yang balas menepuk puncak kepalanya.

" _Oppa_ juga kangen. Dasar bocah manja," sahut Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang tersenyum geli melihat gadis berusia 20 tahun itu, lebih muda 8 tahun dari Mingyu. "hei! Kau itu sudah besar. Kenapa masih saja bertingkah seperti ini sih?" Mingyu mencubit ujung hidung mancung gadis itu yang langsung merengek karenanya.

Gadis manis dengan iris mata kecoklataan tersebut mengedip beberapa kali menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri di samping Mingyu. Terpana dengan wajah cantik nan dewasa di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum lebar saat melihat Wonwoo memberikan senyuman hangat padanya.

"Ini Jeon Wonwoo. Calon istri _oppa_." Mingyu beralih menarik bahu sempit Wonwoo mendekatinya. Gadis itu dapat melihat sinar bahagia yang menguar di sekitar Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Salam kenal. Aku Hong Jisoo, sepupu jauh Mingyu _oppa_." Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda perkenalan.

"Salam kenal juga. Kau boleh memanggilku _eonni_ jika mau," sahut Wonwoo antusias, melihat Jisoo membangkitkan naluri sebagai kakak. "sudah sejak lama aku ingin sekali punya seorang adik."

"Setuju. Mulai sekarang aku jadi adik Wonwoo _eonni_ juga," jawab Jisoo semangat membuat sepasang kekasih di hadapannya tersenyum lega mendapati satu orang lagi dalam keluarga Mingyu yang menerima Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengantarkan Jisoo ke rumah orangtuanya. Bukan ke apartemen pribadinya ataupun Wonwoo walaupun wanita itu memperbolehkan jika Jisoo mau menginap di tempatnya. Mingyu beralasan jika Jisoo harus berada di rumahnya karena banyak orang yang dapat membantu gadis itu jika keluarganya sedang sibuk. Seperti _maid_ dan supir yang siap sedia melayani Jisoo yang setiap tahunnya berkunjung.

Sebenarnya alasan lain di balik itu semua adalah... Mingyu tidak ingin tempat mereka bermesraan terancam menghilang. Bagaimanapun juga Mingyu menyukai tiap ruangan apartemen mereka yang bisa digunakan untuk sekedar saling menautkan bibir atau jika memungkinkan bibirnya diperbolehkan menjelajahi bagian tubuh lain sang tunangan.

Ingat dewa mesum selalu siap membakar gairah diri Mingyu.

Bagus. Pikiran Mingyu sudah benar-benar terkontaminasi sejak mengenal Wonwoo. Selalu saja mencari celah agar bisa melaksanakan kegiatan favoritnya bersama Wonwoo. Entah kenapa Mingyu menjadi terlalu agresif, tidak pernah ia merasa begini tersiksanya berdekatan dengan seorang wanita.

"Gyu!"

Wonwoo menepuk lengan Mingyu sedikit keras.

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita makan dulu. Temani Jisoo sebentar," ajak Wonwoo sembari menarik Mingyu ke arah ruang makan di mana Jisoo sudah siap menyantap makan malam.

" _Oppa_! _Eonni_! Ayo ke sini. Aku sudah lapar."

Karena sang kepala keluarga tidak ada, maka tempat duduk utama digunakan Mingyu. Di sisi kanannya Wonwoo dan di sisi kirinya Jisoo yang berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Terlihat sekali jika Jisoo kelaparan. Gadis itu makan dengan sangat lahap. Wonwoo terkekeh kecil melihat gadis yang tingkahnya lebih terlihat seperti anak sekolahan dibanding seorang mahasiswi. Selama 26 tahun Wonwoo hidup ia selalu menginginkan seorang adik. Karenanya ia benar-benar menganggap Jisoo seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Nanti tersedak, Jisoo-ya," tegur Wonwoo lembut.

"Aku lapar sekali," sahut Jisoo memberikan sebuah senyum kekanakan, "apa _eonni_ bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja. Masakan Wonwoo tidak kalah dengan chef profesional di luar sana," jawab Mingyu spontan.

"Benarkah?"

Iris mata Jisoo berbinar senang. Gadis yang memang memiliki napsu makan tinggi itu langsung memiliki rencana saat bersama Wonwoo. Walau begitu tubuh Jisoo tidaklah gemuk.

"Tidak, Jisoo-ya. Tapi cukup membuatmu merasa kenyang. Masakan eonni tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan chef."

"Tidak perlu merendah diri, Sayang. Masakanmu yang terbaik." Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh ya minta diajarkan memasak sama _eonni_?"

"Eeeeiiii... untuk apa belajar memasak? Memang kau ingin memasak untuk siapa, hm bocah?" goda Mingyu.

"Yang pasti bukan buat _oppa_."

"Jadi kau sudah tidak sayang pada _oppa_ -mu ini?"

"Yak! Sejak kapan aku tidak sayang _oppa_?!" seru Jisoo, bola matanya melebar.

Selama makan malam berlangsung, Jisoo dan Mingyu masih melanjutkan perbincangan yang dilengkapi dengan godaan dan rengekan, membuat ramai ruang makan yang hanya terisi tiga orang tersebut.

Senyum Wonwoo mengembang memperhatikan kedekatan dua sepupu itu. Tidak ada wajah datar ataupun ucapan singkat nan dingin dari Mingyu. Sosok Mingyu yang selalu berbeda jika dihadapan keluarganya. Dan Wonwoo sungguh bersyukur dapat menjadi salah satu orang yang diperbolehkan melihat dan merasakan perlakuan dari sisi lain seorang Kim Mingyu.

Sepertinya harapan Wonwoo membentuk sebuah keluarga bahagia tidak akan sulit. Wonwoo yakin jika Mingyu mampu menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang baik bagi keluarga mereka nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari penuh kesibukkan di mulai kembali. Senin yang menyebalkan.

Saat Wonwoo terbangun di pagi hari dengan Mingyu yang selalu tidur di sampingnya. Tidur berpelukan dalam satu ranjang miliknya yang memang hanya cukup ditiduri dua orang. Mingyu jarang pulang ke apartemennya sendiri kecuali Wonwoo ikut bersamanya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, terdiam cukup lama hanya untuk mengagumi wajah tampan sang kekasih. Jemari lentiknya terulur mengelus ringan pipi dan rahang tegas itu. Mingyu menggeram rendah merasakan sentuhan tangan lembut Wonwoo membangunkan dirinya dan membangkitkan sesuatu di bawah sana yang memang sudah terbangun terlebih dahulu.

"Kim Wonwoo."

Suara bariton khas pria dewasa terdengar pelan tanpa ada niatan membuka matanya.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. Mingyu selalu saja merubah marganya setiap bangun tidur. Wonwoo bergerak semakin mendekat untuk mengecup bibir Mingyu.

"Bangun, Gyu. Kita harus bersiap berangkat kerja."

Suara Wonwoo bagaikan melodi indah di pagi hari. Mingyu membuka kelopak matanya, manik hitamnya menatap langsung mata Wonwoo. Dengan gerakan malas Mingyu semakin merengkuh Wonwoo yang memang dijadikannya sebagai guling setiap malamnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Wonwoo, menghirup aroma alami tubuh Wonwoo yang membuatnya merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat di pagi hari.

"Kenapa setiap pagi kau selalu cepat membangkitkan gairahku, hm?"

Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya, padahal setiap pagi Mingyu selalu mengatakan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda. Rona merah menjalari wajahnya. Wonwoo dapat merasakan kejantanan Mingyu yang telah menegang hingga muncul keluar dari batas pinggul celana tidur pria itu. Posisi mereka yang tidak ada celah yang membuat Wonwoo malu setengah mati.

Karena perut rata Wonwoo yang juga terlihat karena baju tidurnya yang tersingkap dapat merasakan ujung kejantanan Mingyu tengah menekan perutnya.

Bukan cuma pagi ini ia bersentuhan langsung dengan kejantanan Mingyu. Wonwoo masih tidak berani melihat seberapa panjang dan besarnya kejantanan calon suaminya. Membayangkannya saja dapat membuat Wonwoo lemas. Ia tidak menyangka ukuran Mingyu begitu luar biasa. Wonwoo yakin itu bukanlah ukuran maksimal.

Wonwoo bergerak gelisah.

Mingyu menyeringai dalam diam.

"Hmm ... kau harus terbiasa, Sayang."

Mingyu bergerak, berpindah di atas tubuh Wonwoo yang semakin merona karena kebiasaan Mingyu yang tidak pernah memakai atasan saat tidur. Melihat tubuh seorang pria jantan yang membuat bangkitnya libido Wonwoo. Tangannya terasa gatal ingin menyentuh tubuh penuh otot di atasnya.

"Nanti setelah kita menikah. Tiap pagi aku akan meminta jatah," ucap Mingyu terdengar berat penuh gairah.

Dengam cepat Mingyu mencium Wonwoo yang dibalas dengan sama panasnya. Hanya sesaat dan Mingyu langsung beranjak meninggalkan Wonwoo menuju kamar mandi.

Wonwoo menyentuh bibirnya yang membengkak, tadi Mingyu menghisap bibirnya terlalu keras. Menarik selimut kembali hingga menutupi wajahnya. Memekik kecil saat mengingat ucapan Mingyu terakhir.

"Apa aku sanggup melayani Mingyu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah hari. Aktifitas bekerja secara serentak terhenti semua. Meninggalkan raut kelegaan di wajah para karyawan perusahaan _Kim Enterprises Holding inc._ Yahh... walaupun hanya sejenak _._

Ada yang sedikit berbeda di siang yang cerah itu. Munculnya seorang gadis berambut panjang lurus berwarna kecoklatan senada dengan iris matanya. _Dress_ selututnya berwarna _peach_ mempermanis penampilannya. Dengan senyuman mereka ia membawa dirinya menuju resepsionis.

"Selamat siang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu," ucap gadis itu cepat. Sedangkan yang ditanya masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang menginginkan temu dengan CEO mereka?

"Apa Mingyu _oppa_ ada?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ah, biar saya cek dulu ke sekretaris _sajangnim_. Apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Belum, tapi ..."

"Jisoo?!" seruan berat khas pria terdengar jelas tak jauh dari mereka. Membuat semua orang yang ada di lobi menoleh pada sosok itu.

"Mingyu _oppa_!"

Jisoo berlari lincah kemudian menabrak Mingyu, memeluk pria itu erat seperti kebiasaannya. Memberikan efek terkejut bagi yang melihatnya. Apalagi saat Mingyu membalas pelukan Jisoo kemudian mengacak puncak kepalanya. Hal yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. CEO mereka tersenyum!

 _What the hell_! Kim Mingyu yang selalu menampilkan wajah datar dengan tatapan mata yang tajam kini berubah lembut dalam sekejap?!

Isi kepala semua orang di sana mulai terasa tidak waras.

"Kenapa kemari, hm?"

Mingyu menjauhkan tubuh Jisoo menatap heran sepupunya itu.

"Ayo makan siang bersama, _Oppa_. Aku lapar," ujar Jisoo bernada manja. Siapapun yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jisoo rasanya ingin sekali menculiknya.

Berbagai asumsi masih mengudara bebas. Apakah Jisoo kekasih Mingyu? Walaupun Jisoo bertingkah manja dan terlihat jarak umur keduanya tapi wajah Jisoo yang blasteran dan tubuh yang proposional, mereka seperti melihat seorang artis.

Semua pandangan dari para karyawannya tidak dipedulikan Mingyu.

"Oke. Mau makan dimana?"

"Makan bersama _eonni_ juga?"

"Kau mau mengajaknya?"

Jisoo mengangguk, "aku tadi sempat bertanya _eonni_ sedang sibuk tidak? Katanya ia sedang sibuk, mungkin agak telat untuk memulai jam istirahat. Kasihan _eonni_. Ayo kita jemput."

Mingyu menatap Jisoo seperti mengkhawatirkan tunangannya. Entah kenapa Jisoo bisa cepat akrab dengan Wonwoo. Apa karena Jisoo benar-benar telah menganggap Wonwoo sebagai _eonni_ -nya? Mingyu dan Jisoo merupakan anak tunggal sama seperti Wonwoo. Mungkin Jisoo juga merasakan bagaimana perhatian Wonwoo sama besarnya seperti Mingyu memperhatikan dan menyayangi dirinya.

Tidak perlu terlalu lama memberi keputusan. Mingyu tidak peduli dengan kesepakatannya dengan Wonwoo yang memutuskan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka di tempat kerja. Lagipula sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, sudah waktunya semua menjadi jelas di mata orang lain.

"Ayo. Kita ke ruangan Wonwoo," ajak Mingyu ke arah lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju lantai empat dimana Wonwoo berada.

" _Hyung_ , langsung istirahat saja," lanjut Mingyu pada Seungcheol yang masih berada di dekatnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dan sedikit senyuman pada Jisoo, kemudian melangkah pergi menjauhi keduanya.

Seluruh pasang mata masih menatap Mingyu dan Jisoo yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu lift. Pertanyaan baru kembali hadir dibenak mereka.

Wonwoo?

Apa yang dimaksud sajangnim dan gadis itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo karyawati paling seksi di perusahaan mereka?

Mata melotot, dahi mengernyit penuh pertanyaan, dari yang berbisik hingga mengeluarkan suara keras hingga update melalui ponsel mereka. Oh, oh, gosip terbaru segera beredar dalam dekejap.

Oke, tinggalkan saja keributan di lobi.

Mari kita lihat Mingyu dan Jisoo yang tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyambangi ruangan di mana belum semua penghuni ruangan itu keluar ruangan. Bahkan ada beberapa yang memilih memakan bekal mereka di atas meja kerja.

Sontak saja para karyawan yang melihat sang CEO memasuki area mereka langsung berhenti dari segala kegiatan dan entah kenapa acara mari menahan napas dimulai.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa _sajangnim_ ke tempat kita?" bisik Seungkwan pada Jeonghan yang berada di sebelahnya.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Jeonghan yang memasang tubuh kaku dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Mingyu. Pesona Mingyu memang melelehkan kaum hawa di ruangan itu atau yang hanya sekedar lewat dan memutuskan untuk berhenti melihat. Apalagi _sajangnim_ mereka membawa seorang gadis manis yang bergelayut manja.

Kecuali seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang masih sibuk di hadapan layar komputernya dan berkas di tangannya, terlalu fokus hingga tidak sadar situasi.

"Wonwoo _eonni_!" seru Jisoo melepaskan rangkulan di lengan Mingyu. Berlari cepat menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluknya.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Wonwoo memekik kaget. "Jisoo?" tanya Wonwoo bingung, "sedang apa di sini?"

"Mengajak _eonni_ makan siang."

"Jisoo khawatir denganmu, Sayang. Katanya kau terlalu sibuk bekerja." Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Gyu?"

"Ayo kita makan dulu, Wonie. Nanti dilanjutkan lagi," ujar Mingyu dengan nada lembut. Nada bicara yang dikhususkan untuk Wonwoo seorang.

Sontak pekikan tertahan dimana-mana. Gosip selanjutnya siap mengudara bagaikan badai, padahal yang pertama saja belom semua tersiar. Ucapan yang keluar dari CEO Kim begitu menggemparkan. Wonwoo yang menyadarinya menatap tajam Mingyu yang dibalas dengan seringaian kecil.

"Sudah saatnya mereka tahu kalau Jeon Wonwoo milik seorang Kim Mingyu." Perkataan penuh keposesifan bagaikan hal mutlak bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Jisoo yang memperhatikan adegan itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Menarik Wonwoo bangun dari duduknya.

"Ayo, _Eonni_. Jangan kelamaan nanti tunangan _eonni_ bisa marah loh. Lihat saja Mingyu _oppa_ tadi langsung bergerak cepat saat aku bilang _eonni_ sibuk sampai berniat telat makan siang," ucapan polos Jisoo semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Tunangan?!" teriakan serempak dari Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Jihoon dan Minghao menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya. Kemudian saling berpandangan menuntut apakah ada yang telah mengetahui kabar ini sebelumnya. Nihil. Tidak ada yang mendapatkan kabar pertunangan. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu kedekatan Wonwoo dengan sang _sajangnim_.

 _Double shock._

Rasanya mereka ingin menggeret Wonwoo pergi dari situ dan mengintrogasinya. Tapi segala kalimat tertahan begitu saja saat Mingyu menatap mereka tajam. Berbanding terbalik saat menatap sahabat mereka. Meneguk ludah dalam ketegangan. Bahkan Seungkwan saja tidak dapat berbicara.

Mingyu lalu mengambil alih Wonwoo, menarik lembut pinggul wanitanya hingga masuk dalam rengkuhannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang mengerti sikap Mingyu hanya mendesah pasrah, melirik singkat ke arah para sahabatnya berucap tanpa suara jika ia akan menjelaskannya nanti.

Jisoo sendiri sudah berjalan di depan mereka dengan langkah anggunnya. Gadis manis itu memang sungguh memiliki pembawaan sikap percaya diri yang sangat tinggi. Jisoo sungguh senang jika kakak sepupunya itu telah mengumumkan dirinya telah bertunangan, menjauhkan dari para wanita kecentilan yang berusaha menggoda. Jisoo sudah tahu tentang kesepakatan Mingyu dan Wonwoo dari cerita yang tak sengaja keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

Karena itu Jisoo memang berencana datang ke kantor Mingyu hanya untuk membawa sensasi bagaikan artis. Senyum penuh kebanggaan terukir sepenuhnya di bibir Jisoo. Menoleh ke belakang, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Mingyu yang menerimanya dengan seringai andalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali ke kantor sedikit melewati jam makan siang. Tapi tidak akan ada yang berani menegurnya karena yang mengajaknya adalah sang pemilik perusahaan bahkan mengantar Wonwoo kembali hingga ke ruangannya.

Kegiatan perkantoran yang sibuk telah berjalan. Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pada para sahabat yang telah menuntut penjelasan. Bukan waktu yang tepat.

Tepat saat jam di dinding kantor menunjukkan waktunya untuk pulang, Wonwoo berusaha bersikap tenang agar tidak ada yang mencurigai dirinya yang harus menuju ke lantai dimana ruangan Mingyu berada. Tapi segala tindak tanduknya kini mendapat perhatian dari setiap orang. Wonwoo jadi sedikit kesal.

Wonwoo sudah dicegat Jihoon yang memasang gaya bagaikan polisi dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Maaf, Jihoonie. Tidak sekarang nanti kita berkumpul di tempatku."

"Nanti?" tanya Jihoon meyakinkan.

"Bukan. Maksudku nanti aku kabari waktunya."

"Kenapa bukan nanti saja, Wonu?" Jeonghan ikut berbicara tidak sabaran.

"Aku yakin pembicaraan kita akan lama. Jadi kalian pasti tahu aku akan memberitahu siapa. Akhir-akhir ini sulit sekali menjauhkan Mingyu sebentar saja walaupun adik sepupunya hanya ingin bicara berdua denganku," ujar Wonwoo pelan agar hanya sahabat-sahabatnya yang mendengar.

Anggukan pasrah dan dengusan kasar membuat mereka menyerah untuk saat ini. Dan Wonwoo tersenyum lega, memberikan pelukan pada Seungkwan yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, pada Minghao yang masih terlihat bingung, pada Jihoon yang menatapnya penuh sinar kebahagiaan, terakhir Jeonghan yang terang-terangan memberinya pelukan hangat dan ucapan selamat duluan.

Wonwoo beranjak meninggalkam ruangan dengan lebih percaya diri. Wonwoo memutuskan bersikap normal, tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan percintaannya. Biarkan orang lain di luaran sana ingin bergosip apa. Karena Wonwoo yakin Mingyu akana melindunginya.

Wonwoo bertemu Seungcheol tepat di depan ruangan Mingyu yang tersenyum cerah padanya, mempersilahkan Wonwoo langsung masuk saja. Wonwoo membuka pintu ganda di hadapannya. Matanya langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata tajam yang perlahan terselubungi dengan sinar penuh hasrat.

"Permisi, Mingyu _sajangnim_."

"Hmmm."

"Boleh aku minta waktumu sebentar?"

Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah meja sang atasan. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang berpenampilan begitu menggoda. Tidak serapi saat mereka bertemu, lebih berantakan membuat Mingyu terkesan liar dan semakin tampan. Wonwoo lebih suka melihat Mingyu seperti itu.

Dengan kemeja putih yang digulung ke atas pada bagian lengannya, dasi yang sedikit kendur ikatannya, dua kancing atas kemeja yang tak terpasang serta rambut yang berantakan. Kim Mingyu bagaikan iblis bertopeng malaikat.

Ohh... Wonwoo. Kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Mingyu saat melihatmu. Kenapa kau selalu mendapatkan pria Kim itu terangsang saat bersamamu. Mereka berdua harusnya telah menyadari seberapa besar ketertarikan seksual yang setiap saatnya semakin meningkat tanpa bisa dicegah.

Wonwoo tidak berhenti di depan meja Mingyu. Ia berjalan pelan mengitari meja. Membuat Mingyu dengan tidak sabaran langsung merenggut pinggang Wonwoo saat sampai di dekatnya. Sontak Wonwoo terduduk di atas pangkuan Mingyu yang langsung diserbu dengan ciuman.

Lumatan-lumatan yang tadinya sangat lembut dan menghasilkan suara decapan, kini berubah memanas. Mingyu juga tak henti-hentinya memainkan lidah dan rongga mulut Wonwoo yang mengerang lemah saat mencoba membalas permainan Mingyu yang terlalu mendominasi. Tangan Mingyu mulai berulah tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk menyentuh setiap lekukan tubuh indah Wonwoo. Mengusap punggung dan pinggang kekasihnya, hingga Wonwoo mendesah lebih keras di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Telapak tangan panas Mingyu meluncur turun pada paha halus Wonwoo, mengusapnya sensual membuat rok ketat yang dipakai Wonwoo semakin tergulung ke atas sehingga tangan Mingyu dengan leluasa menjamah bagian itu. Kemudian naik kembali berakhir pada dada Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu semakin mengerang buas.

Sialan! Ini gila!

Keduanya kehilangan kendali lagi. Segala sentuhan ini tidak akan cukup.

Saat Mingyu mulai mencium ke arah payudaranya yang terlihat jelas karena kancing kemejanya telah terbuka semuanya akhirnya tersadar.

"Gyu~ nngggh~. Cukup, Gyu."

Wonwoo berusaha keras menjauhkan kepala Mingyu dari sulitnya menahan aroma seksual di antara mereka. "Tidak di sini. Gyu."

Dada keduanya naik turun cepat, degupan jantung yang tidak beraturan sinkron dengan aliran napas memburu. Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya dan melumat bibirnya kembali. Mingyu sungguh terlena, napsu bercinta sungguh menguasai dirinya.

"Hentikan, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo berusaha berbicara tegas walaupun suaranya terdengar lemah.

Mingyu terkekeh menatap Wonwoo yang berantakan.

"Kau gila, Jeon Wonwoo. Bagaimana kau bisa membuatku mudah kehilangan kendali? Kau terlalu menggoda."

"Apa kau tidak merasa dirimu juga begitu menggoda, _Sajangnim_?"

"Tidak ada _sajangnim_ di sini." Mingyu menolak sapaan formal. "Kau tahu, Sayang? Aku senang seluruh orang kini tahu bahwa wanita cantik dan seksi ini adalah milikku. Biar para pria di luar sana mengerti tidak ada yang boleh mendekatimu apalagi menyentuhmu seujung jari pun. Atau mereka akan menghadapiku sebagai iblis."

Wonwoo menatap ke dalam bola mata Mingyu. Ia sungguh merasa begitu berharga mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu." Tidak ada ucapan lain yang dapat diberikan Wonwoo.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Lupakan sejenak apa yang akan mereka lihat dan dengar saat keluar dari ruangan ini. Saat ini cukup mereka berdua yang mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya. Mereka masih punya cukup waktu untuk membuat kejutan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **-o0o-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **NB:**

 **Yoooo sequel telah hadir. Ini dibuat kilat karena tubuh sedang drop. Menuruti kata kakak sepupu yang bilang buat aja, ga usah dipikirin banget. Lagian plot yang diinginkan memang uda lumayan lupa karena kelamaan tidak langsung diketik.**

 **Taraaaa! Jadilah fict yang langsung asal ketik dengan ide seadanya tanpa keinginan mengedit. Karena memang lagi sering pusing, beruntung vertigo ga kambuh.**

 **Oke, tinggal cari waktu untuk sequel selanjutnya.**

 **Sungguh terimakasih banyak yang uda review di ff sebelumnya, maaf kalo belom dibales ya. Tapi aku uda baca semua qo.**

 **Kali ini review lagi yaaaaa, terimakasihhhh.**

 **Warning sequel selanjutnya ada di rate M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di atas kasur, 18 desember 2016.**

 **.**

 **Cha Chrismon**.


End file.
